The Rose among Thorns
by kayasha Uchiha
Summary: Abandoned, she lives alone. Until four god like boys take her away Then what will hapen when the human gets sick while passing over a small town called Forks? With four new Vampires and all the trouble, how will Chloe deal with it all? Read to find out!
1. The Rose!

The Rose among Thorns!

Chapter 1-The rose!

A sleeping girl waited in the damp dark forest. She was waiting for her saviors, that she knew wouldn't come. They wouldn't make it on time and both she and them knew it. It was the end and she wasn't ready. She had decided that when they came for her, she would fight. Because, of course, her life depended on it.

* * *

Four bright black eyes watched as a young girl did her own laundry. She was only fourteen and she lived alone. The state government didn't know that or else she would be in foster care. Her parents were never reported as dead and no one knew she lived alone.

Well except for the four that were watching her now. She was short and tiny with long, light brown hair. The four watching knew that she hated her hair because of hair dresser. It was not only brown, it was a mix of red, blonde, dark, and light brown. She hated her hair dresser because she was all ways telling her that she wished she had hair like that.

Anyway the girls name was Chloe. She had been living alone for three years now. Ever since the night of her eleventh birthday. She was very mature and smart for her age, so her teachers would have ever guessed. They would've never guessed that her parents just up and walked out on her.

She was able to trick everyone into believing that she was happy and loved her parents very much. Al though she did worry about money and food, she was content. But unbeknownst to her, she really was being taken care of. By four gorgeous males. They were the ones that made sure she had enough money in her account and food on her table.

She also had a lot of friends. Being abandoned had not made her bitter. Actually it had the opposite effect on her. She opened up more and was friendly to everyone. When she left people were really going to miss her. Although her selflessness sometimes bordered on stupidity, she was very much loved.

Though they worked in secret Chloe did have an idea that someone was helping her. As she did the laundry she felt the sensation of being watched. By what or who she didn't know. She shook her head and went back to folding towels.

After she was done she placed them into the bathroom and headed towards her room. When she shut the door, put on pajamas, and fell asleep; it was time for the boys to do their job. Tomorrow night was Chloe's fifth teen birthday. That was the day the boys deemed they would take her.

Even though she was happy, the boys saw real hardship in her future. They decided long ago that she didn't deserve that. As a solution they were going to take her far away. They were going to give her the comfortable life she deserved. They were going to save her, before it was to late.

So they snuck in and grabbing a spare back pack they filled it with clothes. They knew she wouldn't miss them until later. They already had all the arrangements made with her school and neighbors. Everyone thought that this little girl was going to spend the rest of the year with her grandma. It would take sometime before they found out that she was missing and the house abandoned.

With that thought in mind the boys took her 'borrowed' things and headed for the woods that they had come from. None of them knew that Chloe had gotten a peek of one of them. She had herd noises and peeked open one eye. Just in time to catch a beautiful brown haired boy walk out of her room. She quickly shut her eyes, afraid of the god like boy and soon was asleep. The brown haired boy forgotten.

When she awoke the next morning she wouldn't remember him. She would be to upset that it was the day her parents had left her. Never had the little girl thought that someone would save her. She was sad on the inside and happy on the outside. How was she to know that her time to shine would soon be coming.

* * *

"_You're coming with us" He told her. She vaguely remember him from somewhere. He was beautiful and had brown hair. The others were just as gorgeous as they picked up her things. While she struggled to grasp the situation. 'Run or scream'… _

* * *

A/n- Well what do you think. It's different from twilight but she will met Edward and Bella later. Well this is my first Twilight fic so… Go easy on me. Please! Now review and tell me some names you think would be great for the four 'normal' boys. Please submit them before June 23. That way I can update! Now click the pretty blue button!- K.U. :P


	2. The thorns!

A/n-I want to thank Dark Dragon - Fire Fox for being the first person to review, add story to favorites, and alert this story! Plus I feel Honored that mine was the first Twilight story you've read! And you liked it! Since I felt special this chapter got out faster! Also would like to thank BadLuck92 for adding me to favs and Katie for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2- The thorns!

Chloe woke up to a surprising smell. It smelled like someone was baking in her house. She hurriedly jumped out of bed to see what was going on. When she opened the door, she saw no one. This greatly surprised her. "Oh well. Must have been my imagination." That's what she told herself. Before she found the cake.

It had sort baby blue icing on it with red letters spelling out; Happy Birthday Chloe! It also had fifth teen lit candles on it. That wasn't the last of her surprises for the day though. Right before she was about to blow the candles out, four god like boys sang her the birthday song.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She backed away from the four inhumanly beautiful boys. When she was stumbling backwards, her foot caught on something and she started to fall. Chloe shut her eyes before impact on the cold, hard, wood floor. After a few seconds of non pain, Chloe opened her eyes.

She felt two cold arms around her waist and knew what had happened instantly. One of the boys had caught her. It was a blonde punk looking one. His hair was blonde and short in the back with long bangs. His bangs that went into his eyes, were black. He had his ear pierced and his black leather outfit just screamed punk. When he caught her staring at him, he winked at her.

She shivered and it wasn't a good kind of shiver either. He chuckled and set her back up on her two feet. The blonde punk came out from behind her and stood beside his companions. To Chloe, they looked like brothers because of their beauty. She thought that was fitting so, for her, they were considered brothers.

There were four of them. The blonde punk that had caught her, a taller boy with shaggy brown hair, a red haired boy with spikes, and an older looking boy with black hair neatly combed. They all had honey colored eyes and were extremely pale. It also looked like each person had their own style.

Chloe couldn't look away from them. It was like she was in a trance. She felt like she was being drawn to them, like she belonged with them. The brown haired boy came closer to her."You're coming with us" He told her. She vaguely remember him from somewhere. He was beautiful and had brown hair. The others were just as gorgeous as they picked up her things. While she struggled to grasp the situation. '_Run or scream_' she thought to her self.

The blonde boy stood in front of her. "My name is Dameon and you will be coming with us." Chloe looked at all the males surrounding her. She felt really small compared to all of them. The one with long brown hair came up to her. She took a moment to study him.

He had long brown hair, wore a dark red shirt, black leather jacket, and dark jeans. He also wore black tennis shoes. "My name is Reed." He told her in a deep rough voice that would make any girl melt. Luckily Chloe wasn't like any other girl. He steeped back and the one with spiky red hair came forward. It took her a few seconds, but Chloe realized that they were introducing themselves.

This boy obviously had spiky red hair, a bark blue shirt with a red design on it, normal jeans, black leather jacket, and a black necklace with a white skull on it. He also wore tennis shoes. When he noticed she was done looking him over he chuckled and said, "My name is Kyle."

He backed away and the oldest looking of the group stepped forward. He was wearing a black business suit, with a red tie, red undershirt, and expansive looking black shoes. "My name is Cole." He even stuck out his hand to shake it. Chloe, forgetting that these people were trying to kidnap her, shook his hand.

'_Besides Cole, Black leather jackets must be their thing_.' That's what Chloe was thinking after she looked them over. "I don't want to go with you though." She told them. They didn't seem mean, but she didn't what to leave her only home. "We are offering you a another chance to have a family." Chloes' eyes widened. She started to fall backwards. All she could see was darkness and all she could hear was muffled sounds.

* * *

_Chloe felt herself moving. Though she knew it wasn't her moving. Awakening a bit more she realized she was on the back of Reed. So yesterday wasn't a dream. "Hey she's awake. Lets stop." Even though Reed said it quietly all the boys stopped. It was then that it finally sunk in for Chloe, that they had kidnapped her! "No wait…" _

* * *

A/n- Yay! sorry about all the descriptiveness. Now the story can really move on! Next chapter is in Forks! Please review and I'll update faster and feel special!-K.U. :p

Review responses-

Dark Dragon - Fire Fox- Aww! I feel so special! Thank you!!

Katie- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it!

Deen193-I'm happy that you liked it!

x.gred.and.forge.x- I know it is isn't it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved you!


	3. The animal drinkers!

A/n- Yay! I'm so happy! I got a lot of reviews! And I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you as fast as possible! This one is longer!

* * *

Chapter three-The animal drinkers!

Chloe felt herself moving. Though she knew it wasn't her moving. Awakening a bit more she realized she was on the back of Reed. So yesterday wasn't a dream. "Hey she's awake. Lets stop." Even though Reed said it quietly all the boys stopped. It was then that it finally sunk in for Chloe, that they had kidnapped her! "No wait! Put me down!"

Reed did as she said and let her slide off of his back. "Where am I?" She demanded. There were only three boys with her now. Cole wasn't around. "Right now we are passing through Washington." For some reason, Kyle sounded really happy about this. She realized how far that was from her home in Ohio. "How did we get here so fast?" She asked.

Both Reed and Kyle glanced at Dameon. He shrugged. "Well explain things later. Right now we need to go find food." Reed told her as he set down her backpack. He also pulled out a blanket. "Just stay here and don't wondering off. We are not going to rescue you if a bear wants to eat you, because you left this spot." After looking at her expression, Kyle burst out laughing.

Reed shot him a look and he shut up. They nodded to each other and ran out of the clearing (at human speed). Chloe sat down on a log. She didn't have anything else to do. After a few seconds of silence, it began to down pour. She got soaked. Jumping up from the log, she grabbed her backpack and searched for a coat.

Luckily there was one there. It wasn't a rain coat, but it would do. She also found some granola bars and quickly munched down on one. She zipped up her bag and was very happy that it was water proof. She just watched the water fall while the boys hunted. They didn't come back for a few hours.

"Why were you gone so long?" She asked Kyle. He muttered "Because your sent was to strong." Chloe didn't think that she was supposed to hear that. After looking over the boys she noticed that they all had light butterscotch eyes were all in a good mood. Kyle was actually in a really playful mood and was teasing Chloe about being wet.

None of them thought anything about it when they took off again. Chloe was asleep again, with a little help from Reed. It wasn't until they were passing over Forks, that they realized she was sick. When they were passing over, Chloe started to cough violently. Everyone stopped in the woods outside of the town. Thankfully it wasn't raining anymore. None of them knew what to do though. Since none of them had been human for over one hundred years.

"What should we do?" Kyle was uncharacteristically serious. "I don't know. We should find a hospital quickly." Dameon was serious too. Reed nodded and they took off towards the smell of antiseptics and sterile rooms. It didn't take them long to find a hospital. Dameon snuck off and went to find a payphone to make an anonymous call about a sick girl out side the hospital.

When they were sure someone was coming outside to check things out, they laid Chloe gently down where they knew the nurse would find her. They watched as the nurse found her and took her inside to be checked out. That's when they noticed the smell of vampires. Three pair of golden eyes disappeared into the night. They would have to talk to the leader of this rather large group, before they could step back on their territory.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was called to come back to the hospital for a little girl who had pneumonia. Said little girl was sleeping in the E.R. The nurses were trying to figure out who she was. No one around here had been reported missing. She didn't have a record as far as they could tell.

When Carlisle walked in, he noticed the smell almost immediately. He followed the scent to the little girl he was about to treat. He checked her vitals and confirmed that she wasn't a vampire herself. He was curious about why she smelled like one though.

A nurse came in and handed him Chloes' chart. He diagnosed her with pneumonia. He also noticed that she had asthma. He turned his head to her when she started coughing again. He listed to her lungs and could hear the wheezing when she breathed. Carlisle had a room set up for her because she would be staying the night, if not longer. He had a nurse give her and I.V. and they stuck her in her room.

They were going to monitor her until she woke up. Carlisle made sure that they would call him when the strange girl awoke. Now he had to get home and let his family know that she was here and that there may be other vampires around. Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

AT CARLISLE'S HOUSE

Everyone was waiting for Carlisle as he walked in the door. Edward had read his thoughts and made sure the family was ready when he came home. "Everyone listen up. There was a girl admitted into the hospital tonight. She has a mild case of pneumonia and was covered in the scent of vampires. We don't know where she's from either. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well when I was in the woods for a quick hunt I noticed the smell of different vampires. I followed it and found that they lead to the hospital and then left our territory." Everyone looked at Rosalie. "Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked. "I was waiting for Carlisle and they didn't do anything." "It doesn't matter now. Alice did you see anything?" "No. I didn't. It surprises me that I couldn't see them." Jasper sensing that she was really down about not see the visitors, sent a wave of happiness through her.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Esme answered it. "Hello? Yes this is Mrs. Cullen… Yes… I tell him. We'll be right over… Thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at everyone. "They said she's awake and we can go over to see her. Though I think only Carlisle and I should go since it is four thirty in the morning. Everyone can come over at eight or so ok?"

All the vampires nodded. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and headed towards the garage to get their car. The others all went their separate ways after they left. Edward went to Bella, Jasper went to comfort Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett went to their room.

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

Chloe awoke to a dark white ceiling. She looked around the room and noticed that she was in the hospital. She groaned and sat up. There was a nurse in the room as well, but she was reading a book and hadn't figured out that Chloe was awake yet. When Chloe cleared her throat, the nurse looked up.

"Oh dear you're finally awake? I'll be right back you stay here." With that she walked out of the room to make a phone call. It was a bout ten minutes later that someone came into her room. It was another nurse who handed her a glass of water. Chloe drank it gratefully. Then that nurse left and no one came into her again.

Until a doctor and a beautiful woman entered. Well they were both beautiful and reminded her of the four 'brothers' she had been 'traveling' with. "Hello my name is Doctor Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I have a few questions for you." Chloe nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked first. She coughed for a few seconds before answering, "Nicky." He looked at her weird and then asked for her last name. "Burkheart." He nodded once. "Where did you live and why were you in Forks?" She smirked at that question. Thinking, '_Oh well I live in Ohio and was kidnapped by four beyond beautiful boys. Then in less then a day I was in Washington. Yep that sounded about right_.'

Chloe had to stop herself from laughing at how crazy the truth really sounded. "Um.. I live a really long way from here and was just passing over Forks when I got sick." She did try to stick to the truth. But she couldn't have them figuring out that she was living alone or they would turn her in. The doctor stared at her for a while.

"I'll accept that answer for now since it is early in the morning. I only have one more question for you. Do you know who brought you to the hospital? You were unconscious when a nurse found you outside. And someone had made an anonymous call saying that you would be there." She shook her head. Chloe had an idea who dropped her off, but she wasn't sure.

They were interrupted by the woman's going off. "Yes Alice?...Oh we'll be home right away… Yes I'll tell him… Bye." When she hung up, both Chloe's and the doctors eyes were on her. "Carlisle we are going to have visitors in about five minutes." Chloe noticed how she said it in a friendly tone, but there was an under tone that Chloe noticed. This woman, Esme, was nervous. "Well we better go greet them." He even smiled.

"Wait I have one question. When will I be able to leave?" Carlisle glanced at her chart. "Well we caught it pretty early and gave you some medication. So you could even leave right now." Chloe nodded and the doctor and his wife left to go meet their visitors. She had no idea that after that they left her 'dad' came to check her out.

* * *

_Three boys were tensed and ready on one side of the living room, while the Cullen's were on the other side. That was the sight that welcomed Esme and Carlisle. The atmosphere tensed ever farther. Finally it got so thick you could cut it with a knife when…_

_

* * *

_

A/n-Well what do you guys think? Happy it was longer? Please review and I'll update faster and fell awesome!! In the next chapter will the Cullens and the brothers fight?

Review responses-

Dark Dragon - Fire Fox-Lol! You were hyper so was I when reading your review! Thank for looking over spelling mistakes!

kittenpup789-Thanks Katie! It is awesome and I'm so happy you think that!

advent of the angel-Yay! I hooked ya! Lol! I think I did see the covenant once with my friend. They weren't vampires were they?

x.gred.and.forge.x- I know it is isn't it!

Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review this chapter!!


	4. The Vampires and abilities!

Sorry this is so late! I was like everywhere for the fourth of July. By the way my sister turns 7 today!

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews! I really love you all! And you know that I only write stories for you guys! Oh fyi my other Twilight story is posted! So take a look at that if you get the chance! BY THE WAY, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

Chapter 4-The Vampires and abilities!

After the doctor and his wife left, Chloe was bored. She was staring at the white walls for a full five minutes, before a nurse came in. She was closely followed by Cole. Chloe looked at him surprised. "Nicky. All I need is you to answer this question truthfully. Ok?" The nurse asked with a smile. "Ok." Chloe replied. "Is this your father?" Chloe glanced at Cole and nodded. "Yep that's my daddy." The nurse smiled. "Ok then. I'm going to remove your I.V. and then you can leave."

Chloe smiled at the nurse and sat there as she pulled the tube from her arm. It felt really weird. Cole played the 'concerned dad' really well. He even winced when the tube was pulled out. Then he hovered over Chloe to make sure she was ok. Finally he hugged her and held her hand as they walked out. "Where is every one else?" She asked as soon as they were out of the hospital.

"We are going to met them right now. They are at…a friends house." His eyes didn't meet hers. She decided to ignore the pause in his sentence and follow him to his shiny black convertible. Even the leather seats were black! 'They really like black.' Was what she was thinking as they drove to an unknown destination.

* * *

AT THE CULLENS!

The Cullen kids were sitting down in the living room. Bella was also there. About twenty minutes after Carlisle and Esme left, Alice had a vision of three vampires walking into their house. They called Esme's cell phone and told her the news. After they hung up, Alice had another vision.

The three strangers were going to get there before Esme and Carlisle. The Cullen kids were tense, sitting in the living room waiting for the strangers to come. Alice couldn't tell what their diet was. She didn't see their eyes. Actually the three should be coming soon. There was a knock at the door. Emmett answered. Edward was instantly by his side and very happy. Bella wouldn't be in any trouble. These three were animal drinkers, just like them.

The three entered and were told to wait in the living room, because the head of the coven would be coming soon. They were thinking the same thing anyway. It was going pretty good, until Dameon started hitting on Bella and completely ignored Edward's growls of protection and possession.

The atmosphere grew really tense, really fast. Three boys were tensed and ready on one side of the living room, while the Cullen's were on the other side. That was the sight Esme and Carlisle saw. The atmosphere tensed ever farther. Finally it gotso thick you could cut it with a knife when Cole and Chloe entered through the door.

All the brother got serious and even Dameon stopped playing around with Bella. Then Cole took Chloe's hand and they stepped between the invisible line to the brothers side. Chloe took this time to inspect the house. She had noticed the piano already. She only caught a glimpse of the kitchen, but it looked really nice. From what she could tell of the living room, these people were rich. They had imported couches and a huge TV. She also liked the old style of the house.

"Who is leader of this clan?" Was the question that snapped Chloe back to the conversation. Judging from how the others glanced at Cole, it was he who had spoken. The blonde doctor was there. This confused Chloe. Actually the question confused her the most.

Carlisle was the one to answer as everyone took their seats. Chloe sat between Cole and Kyle. Everyone was still separated by the invisible line. "I am. This is my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Esme, and myself. My name is Carlisle." He said it very formally, almost like they were old friends. Cole nodded.

"These are my brothers. Dameon, Reed, and Kyle. My name is Cole. Our soon to be sister is Chloe." This was the first time Chloe had ever seen Cole smile. It was breath taking. He glanced her way, as did everyone else in the room. She smiled nervously.

Carlisle also smiled. "So your real name was Chloe." Even though she lied to him, he was still being openly nice to her. She glanced at his family and noticed something strange. The one with bronze hair was staring at her. As if a reflex she scooted closer to Cole. When Kyle noticed her movement, he glanced at the boy. Suddenly he smiled.

"Yeah we noticed that too. She's really hard to read. I can barley do it myself." The boy, Edward was shocked. He glanced at Carlisle and then Alice. Then Edward and Kyle looked at each other for a few, very long seconds. Both cracked a grin at the same time.

"Bella, honey. Why don't you take Chloe home with you to spend the night? It is only five in the morning." Bella nodded and looked over at Chloe. She was busy trying not to fall asleep on Cole or Kyle. It wasn't working. Also the vampires looked like they wanted to talk about something and they didn't need an audience.

Bella stood up, which drew all the attention to her. "Chloe do you want to come and sleep over at my house?" The smaller girl hesitated. All eyes were on Chloe now. They were waiting for a response. Chloe bit her lip and looked at the brothers for help. Cole nodded and Kyle gave her the thumbs up. She nodded to Bella and stood up.

"Don't worry we'll come and get you at eight." Cole whispered to Chloe as she stood up. She was actually reassured by this. Bella started towards the door and Chloe followed. She smiled at the brothers before she left. If she would have stayed a few seconds longer, she would have saw each brother smile in return. Well before they went back to business and talked to the Cullens.

Bella lead Chloe to her old truck and helped her into the passenger seat. She started the car and took off slowly towards the road. It looked like Bella was having a hard time seeing the driveway. Chloe really didn't care, so she slumped down in her seat and closed her eyes. It was really silent in the truck cab, but it wasn't awkward because neither girls were in the mood for talking.

Eventually Chloe fell asleep and didn't get to see exactly where Bella lived. "Chloe wake up. We are here. C'mon get up and then you can go to sleep." Hearing this, Chloe sat up tiredly. Bella helped her out of the truck and shut the door. Bella put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and led her to the front door.

When they reached the doorstep Bella checked for any lights on. She was checking to make sure Charlie was still asleep. When she was satisfied she turned to Chloe and whispered, "My dad doesn't know about the Cullens or that I sneak out sometimes with Edward, so please be quiet. You can sleep in my room but I'm going to have to hide you when Charlie wakes up. Ok?" Chloe thought about it the best she could when she was half asleep.

"Yeah I won't tell him anything and I'll listen to you." She kind of mumbled it, but those words made Bella smile. Though it could have been from Chloe closing her eyes and swayed a bit too. With an amused expression on her face, Bella opened the door and lead Chloe to her room. Finally she made a bed on the floor out of pillows and blankets and let Chloe fall asleep.

* * *

BACK TO THE CULLENS WHEN CHLOE LEFT!

After listening until Bella's truck was far enough away from the house, they started talking again. "So you can read minds too?" Kyle shook his head. He stared at Edward for a few seconds before Edward responded, "Yeah obviously I can too." For a few seconds they just stared at each other in a silent conversation.

"Cole they want to know if any more of us have extra abilities. They'll share their information with us also?" Cole looked at the Cullens for a moment and then looked at Reed and Dameon. They were both in thought, trying to consider this. Finally Reed and Dameon glanced at each other and smiled. They nodded towards Kyle and Cole.

"All of us do." The Cullens all looked shocked for a few moments. "Kyle can reads minds and let others read his mind, Reed can manipulate humans, Dameon can looked into anyone's past, present, or future, and I can manipulate thoughts." The Cullens looked at each other then at the brothers with shocked faces.

"Damn." Emmett supplied. As the brothers studied the Cullens faces, you could tell that's what they were all thinking. Dameon and Kyle started grinning like idiots. The brothers

Carlisle was the first to get over it. "I see. Well we have Alice, Jasper, and as you know Edward. Edward is just a mind reader, Alice has visions of the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions. The rest of us are just normal." This caused Kyle to grin. Since he was the more playful one, he couldn't resist a certain comment.

"Well as normal as animal drinking vampires can be. Right?" Dameon out right laughed at that. After a few seconds of tension, everyone either laughed and or cracked a grin. After that, the tension was broken completely. Kyle was the first to break the invisible barrier between the two groups. He crossed the invisible line and sat in Bella's spot beside Edward. The two were have a physic conversation. Carlisle and Cole stood up at the same time.

"How long are you guys planning on staying in forks?" Cole watched Reed and Jasper talk for a moment before answering.

"At least until Chloe gets over her case of pneumonia. I'm going to need a prescription for that." Carlisle smiled and nodded. He took a second to watch Emmett and Dameon arm wrestle on the floor.

"Yeah I didn't write her one because I didn't know if she was just another run away at first. Then we noticed your scent on her." It was Cole's turn to nod.

"We wanted to check in with you before we entered on your territory completely. You do have a nice settlement here. We have one in North Carolina. That's where they were headed before they stopped here." He glanced back to see Alice and Dameon talking about Bella.

Confusion was on Carlisle's face. "Why weren't you with them when they showed up?"

"I was in a business meeting. I own a big business corporation. I have an extra edge with my ability." Understanding was present on Carlisle face.

This kind of conversation carried on through the house. The atmosphere in the house was happy now. Everyone was getting along just fine. The light conversations carried on through the night until it was about seven. Then Carlisle had to go to work and Kyle and Dameon ran to get Chloe. Everything was peaceful in Forks… for now.

* * *

"_Hey wait! I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Chloe was screaming as she was slowly dragged towards…_

* * *

A/n- I am so sorry people. I have been so busy and so tired. I apologize now for the ending and any mistakes in this chapter. I've been typing this mostly during the night and really early mornings. Don't worry next chapter will be out faster. Also my new Twilight story is out! Read it if you get the chance!

REVIEW RESPONSES-

advent of the angel- Aww it feels good to make someone's day happier. You really helped me to start writing this chapter! And thank you!

kittenpup789- I'm glad you can't stop reading and I'm sorry about the late update! Your review on chapter 1 gave me the push I needed to finish this chapter!(no I don't want you to beg) I know what you feel cause I hate reading a good story and waiting for the updates! Again sorry and Thank you!

Dark Dragon - Fire Fox- Thanks for noticing that! I really paid attention to it in this chapter! I really went into detail. Sorry about that and thanks so much for catching it! (I think it has something to do with typing while talking on the phone! :P)

Thanks to all and please click on the pretty blue button and write some words!! K.U. :P


	5. The evil place!

YAY!! 300 hits!! ( yes I know I'm dumb thank you very much!!)

It was my birthday the 21st!! I'm 15 now!!

A/n-Aww thanks everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! YAY you all make me happy and put me in the mood for writing. Sorry this is so late but I went on vacation and just got back!. Oh and I'm so sorry I tried getting this out the 28 but everyone was visiting me and I couldn't get it typed. I kept falling asleep.

Warning some minor cursing in this chapter. Nothing to bad.

* * *

Chapter 5-The evil place!

"Chloe, wake up." A soft voice whispered to the sleeping girl. "C'mon wake up." This was said a bit louder and Chloe was shook afterwards. "Wake up. Kyle and Dameon are here." After that didn't even stir the younger girl, it dawned on Bella that she was sick and needed sleep. She went towards the stairs to go make some coffee.

Well until she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Hi my love." A deep velvet voice spoke in her ear. Bella promptly turned red. Then the person turned her around and kissed her. "I missed you."

Bella smiled after the kiss. "I missed you too." They went to kiss each other again. But were interrupted.

"Please wait a few minutes, I'm trying not to gag." Kyle said as he raced upstairs to wake up Chloe. Dameon glanced at the pair before he too, went upstairs. Edward held Bella close and looked up at the ceiling where Chloe was currently asleep. After a few intense seconds of staring, he chuckled.

Bella looked at him confused. "What is so funny Edward?" she said curiously.

"Oh I'm sure that you'll find out in a few seconds." He chuckled again.

Bella pouted "That's not fair" He looked at her and kissed her again.

* * *

**IN BELLA'S ROOM**

Kyle raced up the stairs at an inhuman speed and made a quick stop to the bathroom. He grabbed a mop bucket that Bella had sitting under the sink and filled it with ice cold water. He let Edward on to his secret plan for Chloe. He smirked when he heard Edward's reaction. He was going to get hell for this later though, especially from Cole.

Dameon came up the stairs just in time to see Kyle run from the bathroom to where Chloe was sleeping peacefully. He was in the room in time to see Kyle dump the bucket on Chloe. "What the fu…?" She jumped up and looked around the room lazily.

Dameon bust out laughing. '_She's a very interesting human._' He thought while she tried going back to sleep. He watched content and amused as Kyle tried to wake her up. "Wake up there's a fire!" Kyle yelled.

When no reaction came from Chloe, Kyle raced back down the stairs and brought back an ice tray. "You're not really going to use that are you?" He said shocked. Dameon didn't think that he would take this that far. Well he was wrong.

He was probed wrong when Kyle nodded enthused and put the whole tray of ice down Chloes shirt. "Son of a bit…!"

"Your face is hilarious!" Kyle yelled as he collapsed on the ground laughing. Chloe sat up abruptly and glared at him.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled angrily. Jumping up, Kyle stuck his tongue out at her and ran out of the room (at human speed). The challenge was set and Chloe jumped out of bed and raced towards the ice slinging culprit.

Dameon was forgotten and decided he would rather watch how this will turn out. It was better then staring at Bella's bedroom walls. He went out of the room and followed Chloe sent to the living room, where she was currently sitting on a laughing Kyle.

"I'm going to strangle you!" She yelled as she wrapped her small hands around his neck.

"I'd love to see you try sweetheart." He said happily. Kyle was really enjoying this. None of his brothers would have joked around like this with him.

Chloe ignored the sweetheart comment and said "Oh don't worry I'll try as hard as I can. Hope you can hold your breath for a long time." She smiled evilly down at him. Then she glanced at Edward and Dameon who had chuckled. She hadn't even noticed Bella and Edward enter the room.

She glanced at Bella too and saw a small smile on her face as well. Chloe could tell that Bella wasn't really comfortable with Dameon and Kyle. Though she also saw how Bella relaxed when Edward held her. Shaking her head a bit, Chloe went back to her victim. "Now your going to get it." She said happily.

"I didn't do it officer, I swear!" Kyle joked as he held up his hands to be handcuffed. Everyone laughed at that.

"But I saw you did it! The evidence was all in your hand!" She said jokingly. "Now you have to be punished." She looked evilly down at him.

"I think that we should just skip that part. Ok?" He pretended to be scared.

"Hmmm. Nope!" Chloe licked her finger and gave Kyle a wet willy. He look up at her shocked.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" He pouted.

"You poured ice down my shirt to wake me up when I was sick. I got my revenge." She huffed and stood up off Kyle.

"All right you two. Cole is waiting for us at Carlisle's house. We need to get going." Dameon stated in a bored voice. Kyle stood up and Chloe and him nodded.

"Ok." They said happily in unison. They glanced at each other and started laughing. Meanwhile Bella and Edward looked on with smiles on their faces. It was funny watching the two. Bella was a little jealous of Chloe. She was going to be turned into a vampire when she didn't even know that they existed yet.

Edward told her in the kitchen that Cole had told Carlisle that Chloe didn't know what they were yet. That he was going to tell her when she was more comfortable with them. And she was a tiny little bit jealous when she wanted that really bad, but Edward wasn't going to do that to her because he didn't want to take her soul. As she watched Chloe smile at Dameon and him rustle her hair, she shook these thoughts from her head.

She did wonder why they even had Chloe with them in the first place. Because when she asked, Edward wouldn't tell her. He told her that she would find out later. "Lets go too honey. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us too." Edward snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ok." She nodded and he lead her out of the door towards his car. She noticed that Rosalie's red convertible was also parked in the driveway. "Why is her car here too?" she asked confused.

Edward chuckled. "You're really cute. She let them drive it to pick Chloe up since they couldn't run." He opened the door for her and shut it when she was in. The he appeared in the drivers seat and turned on the car. They backed out of the driveway as the other trio left the house.

"You ready?" Dameon asked as they head towards the convertible.

"Yeah." Chloe answered.

"Are you two done fighting for now?" He asked curiously.

"For now. Because I'll need my revenge later." Kyle said with a fake evil laugh.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at her future brother. "You're weird." She said casually. Dameon cracked a grin and went to the drivers side of the car. Chloe sat in the passenger seat and Kyle was forced to sit in the back.

It was a quiet ride back to Carlisle's house because Chloe was sight seeing and the two vampires didn't feel like talking. Chloe was surprised when they turned into what looked like weeds. She was even more surprised to find out that this was a driveway. She glanced at Dameon and found him grinning at her in amusement. He shook his head at her and kept driving.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the side of the car. Kyle silently chuckled at the two. He then accessed Dameon's thoughts. "So you think she's cute when she looks confused?" He didn't say it loud enough for Chloe to hear though.

"Stay the hell out of my head." He said quite calmly.

"Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" He asked teasingly. Then he probed Dameon's mind again. "Oh how sweet you think that she's adorable when she's sleeping." Kyle grinned at Dameon.

"I said to stay the hell out of my head." He said less calmly. Dameon gave a quick glance to Chloe. She hadn't herd anything and was peacefully staring out the window. He glared back at Kyle through the rear view mirror.

They pulled up to the house and Dameon opened Chloe's door for her. He herd Kyle snicker in the back seat. "You stay right there. We'll be having a talk when I come back." Again Chloe didn't hear anything. Though she did see Dameon's mouth move.

"What?" She asked curiously. She looked up into his eyes.

He looked down at her. "I said let's go inside the house." He smiled down at her. Chloe blushed and got out of the car. Dameon closed the door and with one more glare at Kyle, followed Chloe into the house.

When Chloe entered the house. She went straight to the living room because she herd Bella's voice in there. When she got close to the entrance to the living room she herd Bella more clearly. "What are we going to do if Jacob finds out about…?"

"We have company." Edward said calmly. Chloe entered the room blushing. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop it just happened. Bella smiled at her. So far Chloe really liked Bella. She was hoping they could become friends over time.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. I was just following your voice at first. Then I could hear what you were saying. Sorry." She whispered guiltily. She smiled up at the pair.

"It's ok. It was an accident." Bella said with a returning smile. She wanted to be friends with this new girl too. Though she was a little weary of the four new vampires. After James scared her like that. It was no wonder. Then again in the arms of her savior and lover she felt very safe.

Chloe was going to say more, until a pair of pale arms wrapped around her small waist. "I'm happy your back." A deeper voice then Edward's whispered near her ear. She twisted in the person's arms and looked up at his face. It was Cole. He watched as a surprised look crossed over her face.

"Thanks?" She asked hesitantly. She noticed an amused grin cross over his face. He gave her a hug which she hesitantly returned. She herd him smell her hair by her ear. That's when she remembered that hadn't had a shower yet.

As if on cue Alice came in the room. "I have some clothes that I bought you. I think they will fit you. I wasn't sure though because you are so small. Why don't you use my shower then you can get dressed. Ok?" She asked joyfully. Chloe pulled away from Cole. She looked up into his eyes one more time before going with Alice who started telling her what she thought would look best on Chloe.

When they reached Alice and Jasper's shared room, she handed Chloe a towel and washcloth , and showed her where the shower was. Chloe shut and locked the door after Alice was safely through it. She undressed herself, started the water, grabbed her washcloth, and stepped into the warm running water. It felt so good to her. She almost felt like she was washing her old life off of her. After washing herself, Chloe got out of the shower and turned off the water.

She wrapped the towel around herself and went back into Alice's room. Chloe looked around the room and noticed that it was empty. There were some cloths on the bed though. Chloe walked over and picked up the shirt. A note feel off of it. It told her that the cloths were for her and that Alice wanted her to get dressed fast and go down stairs.

Chloe put on the shirt and matching skirt. She also put on some under shorts. It was a light pink shirt. It had a blue collar and blue long sleeves. The skirt was the same shade of light blue. The under shorts were a light pink.

Right when she was done getting dressed, Alice came in. She took a good look at Chloe and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I knew light colors would suit you. Go sit down at my vanity please?" Chloe nodded and walked over to the vanity. With a nervous glace at Alice, she sat down. "Thanks. Now lets start" Alice said happily.

She had fun doing Chloe's hair and just a tiny bit of makeup. She told Chloe that she didn't think she needed very much makeup. She put Chloe's hair up in a messy bun but left some side bands down on both sides of her face. Alice also added a bit of mascara. "Walla I'm done. Now you need to hurry down stairs or we'll be late." Chloe glanced at her reflection real quick before heading downstairs.

When she arrived downstairs, she noticed that Edward and Bella had left the living room. "C'mon sweetie. Hurry into the kitchen and get yourself something to eat." Esme called from another room. Which Chloe assumed was the kitchen. She walked towards Esme's voice and ended up in the kitchen. She looked at the table and saw some eggs and bacon.

"Is that for me?" Chloe asked while pointing to the food. Esme smiled and nodded. Chloe sat down in the chair and started eating her food. When she went to ask Esme for something to drink, Kyle put a glass of orange juice in front of her. She took a sip and muttered, "Thanks." She looked around the kitchen and noticed Esme had left.

Kyle smiled as Chloe took a bigger drink. "Hurry up it's already seven fifteen." Chloe tried really hard not to spit out her drink. She managed to swallow most of it. Only a little dribbled out of her mouth. Silently chuckling to himself, Dameon handed her a napkin.

"Shut up or I'll sit on you." Chloe threatened Kyle who was laughing on the floor. He had planned that the whole time. Kyle pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he stood up. Dameon was right beside him.

"Ok I'll shut up because the threat of you sitting on me is to much to bear. What are you ninety pounds?" He smiled down at her. Dameon was wondering what Chloe was going to do to Kyle. That's when Reed came out and calmed everyone down. After him came Cole.

Chloe was to busy looking over all of them to return Kyle's stupid comment. They were all dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirts. But even in that, they all looked amazing. She looked the longest at Cole because she had only seen him in a business suit. Cole grinned at her. She blushed scarlet. She didn't mean to stare.

The four brothers all grinned at her when she blushed. She was too distracted to remember that she wanted to know why she had been woken up so early, why everyone had left, and why were they all rushing. She knew everyone had left because she watched as their cars had all disappeared. She had watched everyone drive off somewhere. "Hurry up and finish eating. We have to leave soon or we'll be late." That sentence reminded her.

"Where are we going anyway? Why do we have to leave so early?" She asked confused. They all grinned at her again. It was a no telling look.

"It's a secret. You'll find out eventually." Reed explained to her. She nodded her head and finished up the last of her eggs. When she was done, the brothers lead her outside to a dark blue Chevy convertible. Cole went to the driver's side, Dameon went to the passengers side, and Reed, Chloe, and Kyle sat in the back. Chloe sat between the two brothers.

It was a quiet ride to wherever they were going. Chloe was getting impatient because she didn't know where she was going. It seemed that every time she got aggravated, she would calm down. It was a calm ride then. Until Chloe noticed a passing sign. "You are not taking me to High school! I refuse to go!" Chloe yelled to the four brothers.

Most of them ignored her though. Well Kyle grinned over at her. She resisted hitting him in the face. '_Nope I'll just get even later._' That thought cheered her up a bit. Chloe hadn't even noticed they stopped. Everyone got out except Chloe. Cole sighed. "If that's how you want it." He bent in the car and picked her up. Reed closed the door. While Dameon and Kyle grabbed the backpacks from the trunk .

"Hey wait! I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Chloe was screaming as she was slowly dragged towards Forks High school. Cole glanced at Reed. He sent a calming signal to Chloe. They stopped in the schools office first.

"Oh you must be Carlisle new sons. Oh and his new daughter. Aww she must be really tired. Poor thing." The secretary said as she handed them their schedules. Dameon smiled at her and then they left.

"That is a perverted secretary." Kyle stated.

"Ok I won't run away if you let me down. And after School you have some explaining to do." Chloe told Cole. He agreed and sat her down. Dameon gave everyone their individual schedules and started reading his own. Dameon, Kyle, and Chloe were all enrolled as Sophomores. Reed was a Junior. Cole was a Senior. Chloe looked at her schedule and noticed she was in some advance placement classes. She looked at everyone else's and so were they.

Dameon and Chloe had first period together. It was advanced English. She looked for the classroom on her paper. When she found it, she studied where it was located. When she thought she had it figured out, she started walking towards the building. It took her a few seconds to realize that everyone was following her. "You guys don't need to go with me. I'll be fine."

"We want to walk you to your first class. Is that so bad?" Cole asked.

"I guess not." Chloe answered. They walked to her first class. After they saw her through the door, they went off in their own directions.

As soon as Chloe and Dameon walked through the door, whispers started. Dameon ignored it and grabbed Chloe's hand. He dragged her towards the only two desks that were open. Chloe took Dameon's approach and ignored everyone. She thought it wouldn't get any worse. Until the teacher came in and made Dameon and her stand up and introduce themselves.

"Hi. I'm Dameon Cullen." He said with a charming smile. The girls all started whispering about him. Then everyone turned their attention to Chloe.

"Hello. I'm Chloe Cullen." She looked down and didn't pay attention to everyone's reaction to her. The teacher nodded to them.

"Welcome. I'm miss Oxford. You may sit back down now." Chloe and Dameon nodded. They went back to their seats while the teacher sat down also. '_This is going to be a long day_.' Chloe thought as she listened to some more whispers.

* * *

_Everyone was staring at them. It was only Chloe and Kyle in this moment. All sound seemed to disappear. Kyle leaned closer to Chloe. 'What is he doing' she thought as her heart went out on control. He was an inch away from her face…_

* * *

A/n- Sorry for the long wait. Was it worth it though? I tried making this chapter as long as I could. I am sorry for the wait though. I should have the next chapter out next week because I'm getting into this story. So it should be updated more often. Please remember though, that I do have three other stories I have to work on. Anyway thanks for being so patient with me!! I love and thank you all!!

Review responses-

Dark Dragon - Fire Fox- Thanks I always appreciate your help! Your helping me become a better writer! And yes I do tune out who I'm talking to when I type! :)

xxpaigemarieXX- Thanks. I think it's awesome too!! Sorry for making you wait so long though!

kittenpup789-You almost spit out your coffee. I was drinking coffee the first time I read that review! Thanks for the review on my other story too!!

Deen193- I wouldn't want to either. They aren't that strong. Yet…:) Thanks for the review!

advent of the angel- my sis says thanks! If you love Kyle then I bet you loved this chapter. He was everywhere in this chapter!!

A/n-Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really sorry for the long wait!! If you really love this story please click the blue button and type some words!!- K.U. :P


	6. The cafeteria revenge!

A/n- Sorry people. I've had a lot on my plate right now. I haven't had the time to write or the mindset. But I'm all better now and I plan on finishing this story so it will be updated more often and reviews are helpful because they encourage me to get chapters out faster. Well on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6-The cafeteria revenge!

The whispers went on throughout the day. Chloe was starting to feel awkward because some of the whispers weren't exactly nice. So far she had first period with Dameon, second with all the Brothers, Alice, and Jasper, and third period with Kyle. They all had lockers beside each other and she was still shocked that Cole was only a senior. He seemed older than that.

Thinking about how her day was going so far, Chloe was walking towards fourth period when someone knocked her down. It was a nice looking boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Sorry my bad. I didn't see you there. Here let me get those." He said apologetically. When he went to get her books, Cole was already there, Chloe's book in hand. '_He's so fast. I didn't even see him there_.' Chloe thought.

"Here you go." Cole said politely as he handed her his books. He turned towards the unknown boy, "Sorry for intruding, you wouldn't mind if I walked her to class do you?" The unknown boy looked awe-stuck and just nodded. Cole smiled and turned back towards Chloe. "C'mon lets go." He said cheerfully while holding his hand out towards her.

"Ok." Chloe took his hand and let him lead her to her next class. Chloe couldn't even focus on remembering what her next class was because she was only focused on the big, cold hand that enveloped her own. She was slightly dazed by it. She didn't even realize that they had stopped moving until she ran into Cole's back.

"You do have English now, right?" Cole asked as he smiled down at her. Chloe could only nod and stare at his face. She liked his smile "Ok. Then here you go. Now I need to get to my class. See you at lunch." He ruffled her hair and then walked away successfully snapping Chloe out of her daze. She shook her head to clear her mind and walked into English class.

"Right here shorty!" Kyle yelled while waving his arms around. Chloe was just going to ignore him and sit somewhere else. She put her hair in front of her face and started walking towards the nearest empty desk. "No! Not right there. Over here Chloe, come sit with me!" Ignoring him and feeling embarrassed, she sat down and put her head in her arms on the desk. When it got quite, she thought it was safe to peek. It wasn't.

"What are you doing?" She heard Dameon say before she was lifted in the air. Chloe was then thrown across a person's back. She felt the person shrug. The person started walking and she could see the rest of the class staring at her. Her cheeks lit up like Christmas lights. After a few short seconds, that felt like hours, Chloe was gently set in a new desk.

"I told you to sit here. Didn't you hear me?" Chloe looked up at Kyle's grinning face. She really wanted to hit him right now. She could feel her face still burning. "Chloe? Do you have a hearing prob-…" Kyle was cut off when Dameon smacked him in the back of the head.

"Cut it out. There's the teacher." Dameon said calmly as he sat on one side of Chloe. Kyle muttered something that Chloe couldn't hear and sat left of her. She had a suspicion that it had something to do with Dameon going to a scary, hot, and underground place.

"Okay since it's the first day of school, we won't do anything. Tomorrow you will get your books. Any questions?" A taller man with black hair and dark eyes said as soon as he walked into the room. Next he went over to his desk to do attendance. "Well look at this we have three new students. Would you please stand up and introduce yourselves." He casually sat on the edge of the desk and waited.

"I'm Da-…"

"I'm Kyle Cullen. Their new adopted son." Kyle had wanted to go first that he interrupted Dameon. So with a stupid grin on his face, he at back down.

"I'm Dameon Cullen. Another new adopted son." He sat down and smacked Kyle when the teacher's attention was on Chloe.

"I'm Chloe Cullen. Their new adopted daughter." Then she too sat down with a red face. It was rather embarrassing because out of all the Cullen kids, she was the only 'normal' looking one. '_Wait, what if they all are really related, but they didn't seem to know each other when they met. Ah never mind I must just be over thinking things._' Chloe thought. She was snapped out of daze when she noticed Kyle's clenched fist. "What's the matter?" She asked while looking at his face.

"Nothing. I just have a headache." He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. Then his smile turned to a mischievous grin. "Why are you worried about me anyway? What does little Chloe have a crush on me like every other girl?"

Chloe gave a very unlady like snort. "Yeah right." She looked at his face. He actually looked hurt. Chloe panicked and started waving her hands back and forth. "That's not what I meant. I mean you are good looking, but I just meant that, well. Ok I don't know what I meant, but I didn't mean to insult you." Chloe cut off her ramble when she noticed Kyle trying to hold back his laughter. "I'm going to hurt you." She threatened as she blushed.

"Yeah right, you are such a liar, you know you like m…" Kyle was shut up abruptly as Dameon put his hand over his mouth. Chloe snickered at Kyle while he struggled for freedom. After a moment of struggle, Kyle crossed his arms and pouted until Dameon let go. "Sweet freedom." He said enthusiastically.

"Do you ever shut up? I can't wait for lunch when Cole can control you." Dameon muttered to Kyle. Chloe just shook her head and laid it down on the desk, '_I might as well take a nap and make up my lost hours of sleep_,' was her last thought.

**Rrriiinnngg! **Chloe jumped awake and ended up on the floor, "Huh? What was that?" she asked groggily. She looked around frantically and rubbed her eyes. Finally she glanced up at Kyle and Dameon. She blink and Kyle burst out laughing. Chloe glared at him and looked to Dameon for help.

Dameon tried to keep a straight face as Kyle rolled on the floor laughing. He managed it for a few seconds but couldn't keep it up. Chloe was looking at him and it was enough to make him grin, then quietly laugh. "That was so great." Kyle stood up and pretended to wipe a tear off his eye, "I just love it when she messes up."

"Whatever." Chloe got up and started walking towards the door. "You guys are so mean to me." She tried to look hurt, but it failed. So she stuck her tongue out and walked into a rock hard muscular chest.

"Why? What did Kyle do now?" A deep velvet voice asked. Chloe blushed scarlet and looked up to see Cole. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"He's picking on me again." She got out while she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well why don't we go to lunch and ignore him?" Reed suggested from somewhere behind Cole.

"I like that idea." Chloe muttered. Cole smiled and gently took her hand and started walking her to the cafeteria. They got to the small lunch room and Chloe saw the Cullens and Bella eating at a table. There were also some other people that Chloe didn't know. She didn't get a good look because Cole gently pulled her to the lunch line. After a few seconds of silence, "Yes! We get chicken sandwiches." She was ecstatic and smiled up at Cole.

Cole grinned while Kyle laughed at her peeked past Cole and poked her tongue out at Kyle. He grinned down at her as the went through the lunch line. She just ignored him as he tried stealing her chicken sandwich. '_You wait, I'm going to get you back so good.'_ Chloe thought with a smile or her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Reed asked. He looked over confused at her sudden joy directed at Kyle.

"Just wait and see." Dameon commented as he walked by to an empty table.

"We aren't sitting with the Cullens?" Chloe asked.

"No they are sitting with their friends that we haven't meet yet and we wouldn't want to impose to much." Cola answered. "Get it?" he asked. Chloe nodded and followed the brothers to their new table. The brothers sat down and started looking at all the kids in the cafeteria. Since it was a very small school, there weren't very many. None of the really noticed Chloe mixing something up on her tray.

"Hey Kyle, look over here for a second please," was the innocent question. Kyle turned just as a bun filled with a mixture of ketchup, mustard, green beans, and applesauce hit him in the face. Instantly everyone started laughing, Chloe was laughing so hard she fell out of her seat. She didn't look up until she noticed a shadow fall over her.

"It's ok, no hard feelings." Said Kyle to the astonishment of everyone else. He helped her up and leaned his face closer to hers.

Everyone was staring at them. It was only Chloe and Kyle in this moment. All sound seemed to disappear. Kyle leaned closer to Chloe. '_What is he doing' _she thought as her heart went out of control. He was an inch away from her face when he shoved his ketchup covered chicken sandwich on her. "You are so dead when we get home!" she shouted embarrassed.

Kyle laughed and Dameon and Reed smacked him. They tried hiding their grins from Chloe, but she still caught them. "It's so not that funny." She said while grabbing some napkins and wiping herself off.

Chloe spent the rest of the day looking down and ignoring the snickers from students as they looked at her ketchup stained clothes. Her face was red as she made her way to the brothers car. She purposely sat in the front while Cole drove and glared at Kyle through the side view mirror. Every time he caught her eyes, he would grin. She mostly ignored him on the way to the Cullens house.

When they finally reached there destination, Chloe jumped out of the car and walked into the house. She was trying to avoid Kyle. "How was your first day?" A deep, kind voice asked. Chloe replied by grunting and heading upstairs to Alice's room. "What happened?" Carlisle asked the Brother as they all walked through the door grinning.

"It was very, interesting." Cole said. Carlisle looked confused until Dameon showed him what happened with his gift. Carlisle smiled a little.

"So your first day went pretty well?" He said grinning.

"You could say that." Dameon answered. They went silent as a noise was herd from upstairs.

"You can never make me do that again!" Chloe yelled. Everyone that was home quietly laughed.

"You could definitely say that." Cole said smiling.

* * *

-Well tell me what you guys think after my long absence, I'll be trying to get more chapters out. They will probably be a bit shorter though, if you want them out faster. Well I got to go bug Eddie, ttyl.-K.U. ;p

P.S.= **Please review!**


	7. The trouble maker!

A/n- Readers should be happy that I am finishing this story and all my other stories are temporarily on hold, until this one is finished. So this will be updated more often!! Sorry this chapter didn't come out as fast as I wanted it. Sorry! Well on to the story!!!

**Special thanks to ****Kittenpup789****, your reviews and dedication keep me from trashing this story!**

* * *

Chapter 7-The trouble maker!

"Chloe, let's go!" a deep voice shouted from the kitchen. "And don't forget to grab a heavy coat, it's snowing." Speedy footsteps could be heard from above. After a few seconds a messy haired Chloe could be seen. She looked up at Dameon and he said, "You forgetting something?"

"Crap." Chloe darted back upstairs to brush her hair. Dameon chuckled as he waited. Everyone that was going to school had already left, the rest were off on a hunting trip. He had volunteered to take Chloe today in an attempt to stop the prank feud between her and Kyle. Dameon stopped think about the last couple of pranks when a neater looking Chloe appeared.

"You completely ready this time?" Dameon asked with a smirk. Chloe nodded and started heading for the door. Dameon followed and the two went off to school.

* * *

After the car drove away a strong wind blew across the house. It was a good thing for the man draped in shadows that everyone was away. He had saw the girl with Dameon. It was too bad that Cole hadn't been there. His eyes turned to bright red as his thoughts turned to Cole. He would have his revenge, but for now he was late to school.

* * *

Chloe met Dameon in the cafeteria. He already had her lunch and was sitting at their now mostly empty table. "This is one of the most boring days ever." She whined to Dameon. He nodded towards her as he looked around the room. He was looking at the cafeteria doors just as they opened. Dameon gasped, so Chloe turned around to see what is was.

He was just as handsome as any of the Brothers or the Cullens. He had jet black hair that was left to fall where ever it pleased and he wore a simple black T-shirt and dark jeans. But that wasn't what caught Chloe's attention the most, it was his eyes. It was almost like they shifted between a chocolate brown color to a dark red.

"Shit, we are cutting the rest of the day." Dameon anxiously said to the stunned girl. She turned and looked into his eyes in time to see the worry that was there.

"Ok." She said softly. It was because of the waves of panic that Dameon was giving off, that made her listen without protesting.

"We are going to head out the back door." He said softly so only she could hear while he glared at the new guy. When he glanced back at her face, Chloe nodded. He grabbed her hand to reassure her. She gave him a small smile for his effort.

When the black haired boy turned away, Dameon yanked Chloe towards the back door. In a few heart pounding seconds, they were free. Once outside he took off into a full run causing Chloe to stumble beside him. They just made it in the car when one of the teachers came outside, they yelled something as the two pulled out of the school parking lot.

When they couldn't see the school anymore, Chloe let out a big relieved sigh. That was the first time she had ever cut class. She unconsciously squeezed Dameon's hand that still held hers. He looked over and smiled at her. She was returning the smile when it happened.

Dameon was still looking at her, but a look of horror was slowly crossing his face. His eyes blanked out and he wasn't paying attention to the road. Chloe stared at him and didn't know what to do. She glanced at the road as they were coming to a turn. She glanced at the speedometer, they were going almost 100 mph! She looked back at Dameon, who was still staring off into space horrified.

"Dameon!" she screamed as they ran off the road into the woods. To Chloe, it happened in slow motion. Dameon snapped out of it and tried to get control of the car, then a tree came out of nowhere, finally there was a blast of pain on her right side. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Beep.

"It was horrible."

Beep.

"It's ok, she's alive now and Carlisle said she would be fine."

Beep.

"It's still my fault."

Beep.

This was all Chloe could hear. She didn't have the strength to open her eyes though. She tried to say something, but she couldn't find her voice. So she sat there and listened a little more.

Beep.

"Dameon, you can't blame yourself. It was an accident, but you need to tell us the full story, we know it wasn't because of ice."

That was Cole, she realized.

"It wasn't because of ice…." That was Dameon's voice. She didn't want to hear the self blame in his voice. She desperately wanted to tell him that she was ok. She tried again but she couldn't fight it. She couldn't fight the groggy sleepy feeling at the edge of her mind, threatening to drag her in any second.

Beep.

She didn't know what the beeping noise was, but it was starting to lull her to sleep.

Beep.

Beep.

She heard one more thing before she sunk into the blackness. It was Dameon.

"I was shocked because Chloe didn't have a….!"

She was out.

* * *

A/n- I know it was short, but I got into the groove of the story and I'm going to update later tonight or tomorrow! I know exactly where this is going!! Sorry if you hate Cliffhangers. Please review. I love you all awesome readers! –K.U. :P


	8. The Future!

A/n- So did u like that last chapter? Well this one is even more dramatic, but I don't want to ruin it so ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 8- The Future!

It had been three days and Chloe still hadn't waked up. Dameon was at her side constantly. He stroked her face tenderly. He felt so horrible knowing that if he had been in the right frame of mind, this all could have been prevented. He just wanted her to wake up and try to forgive him.

"Try to wake up little one." He asked pleadingly, "I hate seeing you so fragile." He hung his head and went to find Cole. This might be the last time he ever sees Chloe. The Brothers were leaving and he didn't think that they would be taking her with them. He glanced one more time at her broken body before shutting the door.

* * *

The four Brothers were sitting in a room with Carlisle. They were discussing the topic of Chloe. They had to leave soon. They had already wasted three days waiting on Chloe.

"Is she stable enough to take her?" Cole asked Carlisle. Carlisle looked a little grim. He didn't want to tell the Brothers what they didn't want to hear. Cole was the first to respond, "She isn't is she?" Carlisle regretfully shook his head 'no'.

Cole briefly looked down before he looked back at the other three Brothers. He gave them a sad look. He knew it wasn't fair, but they had to leave her.

"We have no choice. We brought Derek here and now we have to face the responsibility." He looked at all the brothers and saw the sadness and realization budding in their eyes. He knew that he didn't have to say it but to make it official he should. "We are leaving her here where it is safe and she can be given the care she needs that we can't provide on the run." Cole fell quiet. After a few stunned seconds, the boys erupted into protest. That is everyone except for Dameon; he knew that they had to leave. It was for Chloe's sake that they had to leave and they had to leave as soon as possible.

"We will go visit her one more time and then we will need to head out to find Derek." It was Dameon who spoke out this time. "He was brave enough to come into our school and the house. WE need to lead him away from the Cullen's and especially Chloe. He and his gang aren't their problem, it's ours." The Brothers' nodded at him.

It was Cole's turn to speak, "Carlisle we know that you and your family would fight with us, but we would rather you stay out of it and stay with Chloe. This is a very personal problem that we need to deal with." Carlisle nodded and glanced at his family members that had made their way into the room. They nodded back to Carlisle in understanding.

"We all understand," was Carlisle's reply. The Brothers nodded and muttered thanks and headed for the door and left, but not before Cole handed Carlisle a sealed envelope.

* * *

They Brothers reached the hospital in record speed. They did not drive they ran to let out some of their frustrations, it helped a little. They went into her room to see her in the same condition.

Cole stepped closer to Chloe he leaned down and whispered "We'll be back for you and then we'll never have to leave you again." He kissed her forehead and stepped back to allow Reed forward.

Reed bent down and said, "I'll see you soon little sis." He kisses her hand and stepped away letting Kyle have his turn.

Kyle leaned over the bed rail and told her, "Hurry up and get better so when I come back we can prank Cole once." He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, then he too back away so Dameon could have his chance.

Dameon moved closer to Chloe and whispered in her ear, "We are coming back and I'll keep you safe." He then lightly brushed his lips across Chloe's. He waited one second then turned his back on Chloe and headed for the door. They were all silent as they took off into the night to hunt.

Dameon's thoughts as he ran farther from where Chloe was were, _'This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I did not want to leave her, broken though she may be; I still wanted to bring her with me. I wanted to protect her even if she was just a fragile human girl.'_ The other Brothers were thinking along the same lines except for one who whose thoughts turned towards jealousy, though he hid it very well. Soon all thoughts were forgotten when a certain scent filled the air.

* * *

"…future."

Beep.

There it was again. That strange noise.

Beep.

Chloe couldn't quite place it, but she knew that she had heard it before. As she started to awake, the sound come more frequent, but it was still an even pattern.

Beep, beep, beep.

She opened her eyes to see a bright light. It was a little blurry until she blinked. She was just beginning to look around the white room when a familiar face popped in. "So you're finally awake?" the blonde doctor asked nicely.

"Carlisle?" her voice sounded a little hoarse. "Where am I?" Carlisle handed her glass water. She drank heavily from it while he replied.

"You're in the hospital again. Dameon's car slipped on some ice and you guys hit a tree. You fractured a few bones and cracked your head. You were asleep for four days." He said in a professional voice while his eyes looked over her face.

"That explains the beeping" Chloe glanced at the machines around her. Then she felt the hard bandages around her head. She examined her body and found the I.V. She made a face and Carlisle chuckled. He had been watching her and determining her reactions.

"Well you won't have to have that in for very long." She looked up at him gratefully. He smiled down at her as she looked around the room again. She frowned when she didn't see what she had expected.

"Where is everyone else? I really want to talk to Dameon. I know … or at least think they were here before. Right?" She looked at him confused not sure of what she really heard. She started to get lost in her thoughts when Carlisle interrupted them.

"They were here with you almost everyday, but they had some important business to take care of. They wanted me to give you this." He handed her an envelope. She saw her name on the front and recognized Cole's handwriting. "They wanted you to go with them, but you were not in a state to leave." Carlisle explained in a gentle voice. He wanted her to understand that they did not abandon her but he could not explain everything. Cole had made him swear.

"When did they leave?" Chloe's soft voice broke him of his thoughts. He looked down at her and saw that she hadn't opened the letter yet. "Carlisle, when did they leave?" this time her voice had more strength to it.

He sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They left three hours ago.

They waited until the last possible moment to leave. It was actually Dameon who made them leave as soon as possible, he wanted to get there business done as soon as possible so they could be here when you woke up." He stopped explaining for a few seconds to study her facial expressions. Chloe was looking down sadly at her sheets. It was easy for Carlisle to tell that she was upset at the Brothers for leaving her.

Chloe glanced at the letter in her hand and considered opening it, but decided to wait until she was alone. She knew that if they left her then there was something serious going on. "Can I have some time to myself for just a little bit?"

Carlisle smiled down at her, "Of course. Afterwards if you are feeling better we can go back to the house and wait there." He took her charts and left the room.

Chloe sighed and looked back at the letter she stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to open it. She reached down and pulled started tearing open the envelope. She pulled at a piece of folded lavender paper when the door opened.

* * *

A/n - Well here is the next chapter, better late than never! O btw I turned 17! =]


	9. The Meeting!

Chapter 9- The Meeting!

* * *

The Brothers were hot on the trail of Derek somewhere south-east of Forks. They had his scent and assumed they were closing in on him. Cole was in the lead with Reed following close behind. Kyle and Dameon were on either side of Reed. They wanted to get Derek quickly and tear him apart, literally, and get back to Chloe.

Suddenly Cole stopped running, he crouched down and sniffed the air. The other Brothers followed suit and stopped behind him. "Something's wrong. I smell him from the south, west, and east." Cole stated as he straighten up. Kyle turned to the east and inhaled. Reed took the south and Dameon the west.

"The one heading south has an under towing scent. It almost smells," Reed took another sniff, "like a female." He turned his dark eyes to Cole, who nodded. Cole breathed in the air for a few seconds before confirming what Reed said with a curt nod.

"I don't think the one headed east is real either." Kyle spoke up. The others turned to face the east and they inhaled deeply. Kyle made a face at the nasty smell that was somewhat hidden by Derek's scent. "Yeah that's defiantly not just Derek."

Dameon who was focused solely on the west, grinned. He breathed in the scent one more time before saying "That's Derek and only Derek." The other three brothers copied him and they each smiled in turn; they had him now!

"He was using other vampires to try and cover his tracks while he went west." Cole said thoughtfully. He was staring into space working something in his mind. Dameon, Reed, and Kyle waited impatiently for Cole's conclusion. "Shit" Cole ran in the direction headed towards Forks. Kyle read his mind and sped up to catch him.

* * *

"Hello", a deep voice said from the doorway. Chloe looked up from the note to see the same man from the cafeteria. She couldn't help but stare at the man because he radiated such a dark aura. "Are you Chloe?" he asked as his dark eyes burned into hers. She flinched away from him as she remembered how Dameon reacted towards him.

"Maybe, why do you need to know?" She asked in a strong voice despite the panic starting to stir within her. The dark stranger cracked a grin as he took a step closer to the hospital bed; bringing him that much closer to Chloe. "Stop! I don't think you should be here." She told him as she sat up a little straighter in bed.

"Probably not." A teasing grin slid onto his face. He kept walking until he was touching the side of her bed with his hip. Chloe scooted farther away from the stranger. She was pressed up against the metal bar. He stared at her intently, "I don't understand what they see in you. You seem to be a normal human." He was leaning over her bed now.

"I think you should go now." Chloe still clutching the paper from Cole tried to get out of the bed.

"What's that little one? A promise to come back for you?" He grabbed for the note and ripped it away from her small hands. He smirked as he unfolded the paper. "Don't worry Chloe we will be back as soon as we can from our business meeting. Sorry if we couldn't make it to see your sparkling eyes open. We'll be back soon to take you to your permanent home." He read from the note with sarcasm dripping off the once beautiful words.

"Please stop this I don't even know who you are." She tried unsuccessfully to get the note back. He grabbed both her small wrists in his one hand while the other threw the note onto the bed. He picked her up and pulled out the I.V. tube in one smooth motion.

"I'm Derek and you are coming with me, but first I need to motivate the boys to come for me." He grinned at her before she saw black.

* * *

The brothers reached the hospital at break neck speed but knew they were too late when they smelled His vile scent. Dameon was first to reach the vacant room where Chloe was. The machines were off and the I.V. tube was dripping medicine all over the floor. The horrific thing was the writing on the wall. The blood hadn't even dried yet.

"Shit!" Dameon yelled as he punched a hole through the wall. "I knew this was going to happen! I saw she had no future! I should have never left her." He yelled as he sunk to the floor. The other brothers surrounded him and comforted him.

Carlisle walked in to investigate the smell of Chloe's blood. He read; 'I have her and if you want her back alive and whole you'll come find me ... alone.' "That explains it. I don't understand how he passed through here when Alice and Jasper were watching?"

Cole looked up at Carlisle, "That's his ability. He can't be detected by any senses normal or not when he chooses. He can pass as a normal human when he wants." He looked back down towards Kyle. "Carlisle I know you want to help but as I said before this is our fight. He obviously wants us alone and we don't want to push him."

"I understand. Just remember we are here for you. You are part of the family as far as I'm concerned." Carlisle smiled at the Brothers and left the room. The Brothers got back on their feet. They formed a circle with Cole in the middle. They had a decision to make.

"I know what you all are thinking but we do have a choice. We can pursue him and potentially save Chloe or we can walk away. I will not make the choice for you." Cole looked into the eyes of his three brothers.

"I won't leave her behind. She's my little sister." Reed said looking Cole directly in the eyes.

"Obviously I'm in; a chance to beat Derek's ass and rescue the brat while rubbing it in her face." Kyle stated with a smirk.

"I want a chance to redeem myself, so I'm in." Dameon said with passion in his voice.

Cole smiled at his brothers, "OK I'm glad we all agree. This will be dangerous and risky, but worth it. We can not loose, Derek has become to strong as it is. We have no idea what powers he posses now. Let's hunt and get our strength back then we leave to save Chloe."

The brothers nodded in agreement and left the hospital room unnoticed. They hunted animals until they had their fill. Their eyes were glowing yellow as they picked up the trail of Chloe's blood. They only had one thought in their minds and that was to kill the monster and rescue their girl.

* * *

Brown eyes opened looking into dark black ones. Chloe tried to rub her head where she was sure she had a goose egg, but found her wrists were restrained on the chair handles that she was strapped into. "Ow.. my head hurts so bad."

Derek chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart but I can't have you running off when I need you the most." he smirked as he looked down on her. "I really hope your friends come soon because I'm very hungry. I haven't eaten in three days, I'm saving up for a big feast." He bent down to her level. He placed his face next to Chloe's neck and inhaled deeply. "You do smell nice"

She turned her head away from him flicking her hair in his face. "Oh don't do that love or I won't be able to hold back." Derek forced himself to walk away from her. "Don't struggle to hard I'll only be in the next room over."

Chloe pulled on the restraints anyway. After a few failed attempts she gave up since it was doing more damage than help. "Damn. Why does weird stuff happen to me? First my parents walk out on me, then I get kidnapped, next I'm enjoying being kidnapped, and finally I'm REALLY kidnapped!" She sighed and went limp in the chair. She started counting ceiling tiles until the door opened.

"Hi." A female voice said from the shadows.

* * *

_"Forgive me Chloe, I never ment to hurt you." He looked down sadly, "I have to save my brothers" Chloe nodded and closed her eyes as she felt needles piercing her neck ..._

* * *

A/n- It will be finished :) Please review!


End file.
